wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange
"The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange", sometimes styled as "Hermit Crab Shell Exchange", is the first episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 7, 2014. Overall, it is the 67th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, after a series of pranks, Chris and Martin discover a hermit crab on the beach. They alert the rest of the team, who become increasingly interested in the hermit crab and its shell. Not far from where they are, Chef Gourmand begins collecting hermit crabs to make "hermit crab poppers". Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a hermit crab on the beach. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. After a series of pranks, Chris and Martin stumble upon a hermit crab on the beach. They see it get finicky over a couple of shells to choose from, leading Martin to name it Picky. They wake the other Wild Kratts members up to get them to pay attention to the hermit crab and its shell. They arrive at the beach. After the Kratt brothers explain why the hermit crab changes its shell, Aviva gets inspired to make Hermit Crab Powers and returns to the Tortuga. Not far away, Gourmand prepares to fish, when he notices the Wild Kratts. Not concerned, he propels his boat to another part of the beach to set up his restaurant there. Aviva returns to the beach and hands the Kratt brothers the Hermit Crab Discs and their Creature Power Suits. They successfully activate their Suits, but they end up without shells. Aviva tells them that the shell is not naturally part of the hermit crab, so the Kratt brothers search the beach for one. They end up finding Gourmand picking up hermit crabs. They realize that they have to find a shell fast, but there are not shells big enough for them, so they improvise – Chris puts on a chest while Martin puts on a tire. They reveal themselves in front of Gourmand, who fires pastry dough at them using his dough canon. They end up rolling away (Martin's makeshift shell is a tire) after the ensuing encounter and lose their "shells". As Gourmand nears them, Jimmy teleports them the Miniaturizer, but Gourmand's dough balls damage it just as the Kratt brothers shrink in size. They continue their search for shells and soon find ones that fit their current size; however, it does not take long for them to start outgrowing their shells. Jimmy then calls and suggests that they head for the water to avoid Gourmand and find more shells. The Kratt brothers do what he says, but they start to have trouble breathing. Luckily for them, they are able to activate "Sea" Hermit Crab Powers in time. As they try to find a shell that fits and avoid predators, they witness hermit crabs lining up in front of a shell from big to small. The Kratt brothers join, and they all leave their old shells behind and enter the shells right in front of them. Koki is able to fix the Miniaturizer, and Jimmy teleports it to the Kratt brothers. Gourmand sets his pot of hermit crabs aside, when the Kratt brothers resurface, normal size. They flip themselves onto his restaurant. Gourmand first attacks Chris and ends up hurling him into the water using an over-sized mixer. He then fights Martin, but Martin is able to take advantage of the spinning mixer. Gourmand is flung away, and he admits defeat before retreating. The Kratt brothers then release the hermit crabs. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers watch as a hermit crab chooses a shell. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Caribbean Hermit Crab' (called Land hermit crab):Picky *'Marine Hermit Crab '(called Sea hermit crab) *Starfish *Laughing Gull *Queen Conch *Tiger Shark *Atlantic Goliath Grouper *Green Moray Key facts and Creature Moments *For their size, starfish are the strongest echinoderms on the planet. *The hermit crab is a scavenger. He'll eat whatever he finds. *A hermit crab uses shells for defense. *Sometimes, to exchange shells more quickly while avoiding predators, a group of hermit crabs line up in front of a shell from biggest to smallest. Then they all leave their old shells behind and enter the shells in front, which are guaranteed to be larger than their old shells. Goofs *Both types of hermit crabs in this episode look exactly the same. Real land and marine hermit crabs look differently. Gallery LA_The_Hermit_Crab_Shell_Exchange.png|Live action segment: Martin Kratt is holding up a hermit crab. Crying_Hermit_Crab_Bros.jpeg|Chris and Martin in Terrestial Hermit Crab Power are currently sad and loud crying, NOT like always. Wk968.png|The Wild Kratts crew at the beach, from right to left: Aviva on boat, Chris in front of boat, Martin, Koki and Jimmy Aviva-Crab episode.PNG|Aviva is watching Picky. Chris Scared.png|Chris is scared by Martin who is acting as a … Sand Monster.png|… "Sand Monster"! Oh it's only Martin LOL.png|But it was only Martin – he scored a point: 0-1. Starfish Face.png|A starfish is covering Chris' face (detailed: nose and mouth, not his eyes). Martin watching Chris getting to remove Starfish from face.png|Chris is trying to get off the starfish, but it's difficult – bitchy by real life Martin (writer and director) who is watching him as cartoon! Seagulls Attacking Martin.png|Now Chris is irritating Martin who is attacked by seagulls – Chris scored a point: 1-1. Chris trips over Martin's Shoe.png|Chris is tripping over one of Martin's boots and he is slipping – Martin scored a point: 1-2. Aviva in Hammock.png|Aviva has just woken up, so she is tired. And she is still sitting in her hammock. Martin Close up.png|Martin's eyes (close up view) Aviva Awake and Scared.png|Aviva is awake and scared because the Discovery Alarm has just activated by Martin. Aviva falling to Koki's Hammock.png|Aviva is falling towards Koki's hammock that is located under Aviva's one. Aviva and Koki falling into Jimmy's Hammock.png|Aviva and Koki are falling into Jimmy's hammock that is located just above the floor. Crew on Floor.png|Aviva, Koki and Jimmy are lying upon another. Kratt Bros and Seagull.png|A seagull is trying to eat Picker, but he is protected by his shell made of calcium carbonate. Martin bumps into tree.png|Martin has just bumped into a tree while trying to catch a seagull that has stolen Picker. Chris startles Seagull.png|Chris is startling the seagull from a palm's top. Aviva with Hermit Crab discs.png|Aviva is holding Hermit Crab Power Discs. Bros with Hermit Crab discs.png|Chris and Martin are holding the Power Discs to activate Terrestial Hermit Crab Power. Hermit Chris Hiding Behind Koki.png|Chris in Hermit Crab Power is hiding behind Koki because he is feeling bare (like somebody who wears neither trousers nor underpants) Treasure Chest and Tire Shells.png|Chris is using a treasure chest as shell while Martin is using a tire as shell. Hermit Crab pinches Gourmand.png|A hermit crab is pinching Gourmand at his upper lip. Chris in Treasure Chest.png|Chris is hidden well in his chest. The Minitrauzer got dough-balled!.png|The Miniaturizer has just dough-balled (destroyed by Gourmand's dough balls). Shell Too Small.png|Chris is wearing a shell that is too small for him as hat. Shell Too Big.png|Martin is inside a shell that is too big so you can play soccer inside it! Chris pinches Gourmand.png|Chris is pinching Gourmand, this time at his nose. Koki talking to Hermit Kratts.png|Koki is telling to Chris and Martin. Hermit Kratts can't Breath!.png|Chris and Martin can't breath because they have activated Terrestial Hermit Crab Power, but they need the marine version now! Aviva and Jimmy Z.png|Aviva and Jimmy Aviva On Creature Pod 3.png|Aviva is visible on Chris' Creature Pod. She is telling him and Martin that they immediately need Marine Hermit Crab Power. Chris in Moray Eels'.png|Chris in Marine Hermit Crab Power is almost eaten by the moray eel now. Hermit Kratts Here to Save the Day!.png|Chris and Martin, resized to normal size and in Marine Hermit Crab Power, are standing in front of Gourmand's restaurant. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Three Episodes